Sailor Naruto
by Night Fox Riku
Summary: Title says it mostly. Come and witness the adventures of the Sailor scouts, Naruto style! Fool of mischief, gender crossing guys though still manly! , Yaoi, and a molesting Tuxedo Mask! SasuNaru Plz Read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay . read!

**Disclaimor**: No owns the sexy ninja boys or the super sailor scouts

**Warnings:** None for this chapter but expect sex, Yaoi MalexMale loving, molestation XD, language abit. Thats all for now!

_**At school**_

"Please, please, please, please." Naruto folded his hands solemnly, chanting prayers to god that his scores, for his science test, was good enough. He had been slacking off alot, not that that wasn't something new, but his dad had been even more strict about his grades ever since his parent- teacher conference one month ago. As Mr. Hatake passed the graded work sheets, he scanned the room, eyeing the reactions of his peers when they received their score.

Naruto jumped suddenly when his paper was slammed onto his desk by his grinning sensei. "Tsk, tsk, Naruto. I thought you finally learned something from our last meeting, but apparently I've only motivated you to do worse." Kakashi chimmed, obviously smirking in delight under his turtle neck mask. "Perhaps I should meet with your lovely father again, hm?"

As his teacher walked away, he finally glanced down to his paper. 'God damnit!' he banged his head against his desk. Faking cries of dispair as Kiba leaned foward from his seat behind Naruto. "Dude, don't tell me you got it bad too?"

"It's a fucking conspiracy!" He whispered sulkingly, turning to face his friend. "I swear he just doesn't like me! Though he seems to like my dad alot for some reason." Kiba laughed. "Hate to break it to you man but, you pretty much suck in every class too." Naruto huffed at the statement. "Hey, it's not my fault. They just don't want to see me happy."

"Whatever man. So what did you get anyway?" Kiba asked, though from Naruto's comical look of irritation he knew it had to be low. He stared at the blonde, who grabbed his paper and showed him the results.

"Wow...you do suck." Kiba snickered as Naruto tried shoving his paper down the dog lover's throat.

"Damnit, how am I ever going to explain this to Iruka." Naruto sighed, stopping in his tracks to hear the sudden outburst of women. He looked to his side, seeing that they were in a jewelry store, reading the sign that read "Grand Opening: free try ons, first day only!" All the girls were so excited to get to try the expensive diamond pieces that they could never afford.

"Tch, figures." He crumpled his test paper into a tight ball, throwing it behind him as he headed home.

"Watch where your aiming, dobe."

"What the hell?" Naruto turned around, eyes meeting against a tall, lean male. He had sun glasses on that made him look famous, and a smirk that seemed to be mocking him as he read the crumpled paper.

"30? Thats pretty bad a score, you might want to try studying." Replied the mysterious 'jerk', as Naruto would call him, throwing the paper back to its' owner.

"Bastard, who the hell do you think you are?"

"No one of your concern, dobe."

Naruto huffed. "Shut the hell up, teme." He turned on his heel, haugtily walking back home, not before yelling, "And FYI, I do study!!"

Leaving the stranger smirking and watching as he left.

Walking slowly to his house, Naruto sighed in fustration. Iruka was totally gonna kick his ass for not paying more attention to his studies. It wasn't his fault anyway, I mean most 16 year olds don't do their work anyway, right? I mean so what if he's failing some tests (or so he says), its not the end of the world. His thoughts made him snicker, _now if I didn't do what I did the world may have, or atleast Konoha._

Walking through an alley his phone suddenly rang. _Neji_. He picked it up, trying to hear the person calling. "Yo." He greeted tiredly.

"Damnit Naruto get your ass over here! Got another problem down the docks passed Ichiraku, I contacted the other's already, they're on their way."

_Damn, so close to home._

"I'm on my way." As much as he hated to leave his plans of returning home, his friend needed me. And as dreadful as running seemed, it was his only option.

"Damnit." Neji cursed, flipping backwards to dodge approaching fists. His hair flowing in all directions as he quickly maneuvered himself. His teammates, for the most part, had arrived by then. Unfortunately, this new demon-like woman was not only ugly, but impossibly tricky. Apparently illusions was one of the abilities she possessed.

They fought for what seemed like hours of flipping and retaliating kicks and punches. Chanting words to summon their attacks, fire, electricity, neither of which seemed to be able to grab their target fast enough. Which was rather surprising considering how fast and precise Lee is.

As the battle trudged on, it was growing more intense, everyone was exhausted from the earlier fitness training they endured for hours during school. Though the monster would have no prisoners, her teeth glinting with fierceness that craved blood. Creepy to say the least.

Just when hope was finally starting to slip away, Neji was cornered and rammed onto the hard cement floor. Nails dangerously long aimed to pierce through his chest. As he levered himself up, his back ached from the recent impact. He closed his eyes as the creature was going to inevitably make contact, or so he thought.

With unrehearsed timing, who else but _the_ Naruto Uzumaki appeared right before him. Grinning like the idiot he was, while having thrown the crooked being away from Neji.

"About time." He muttered, though gratitude was evident in his words.

"Sorry, got lost again." The blonde chuckled. "Besides I have a hard time recognizing you from a distance."

"I'm a fucking crossed over boy in a school uniform jumping and flying about with a freaking demon pouncing after me...how did you ever find me." Neji retorted.

"Easy, I used map quest." (XD bad joke) Neji resisted the urge to strangle his idiot friend. Before he could respond he recalled the situation at hand.

"Oh girls! If you don't mind we could really use some help!"

"Hold your horses Shika!" Neji got to his feet and ran towards his comrade in need. "Just hurry up Naruto!"

"Right!" Naruto closed his eyes.

_This was it._

"Moon..

_Fighting evil by moonlight,_

..Prism..

_Winning love by daylight,_

..Power..

_Never running from a real fight,_

Make-Up!"

_She is the one named Sailor Moon._

_She will never turn her back on a friend,_

_She is always there to defend,_

_She is the one on whom we can depend,_

_She is the one named Sailor..._

_"_Neji, you go around her!"

_Sailor Venus!_

"Shikamaru, back him up!"

_Sailor Mercury!_

The demon tried running through them.

"Gaara, Lee! Don't let it get away!"

_Sailor Mars!_

_Sailor Jupiter!_

_With secret powers all so new to her,(__**edit out)?**_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon.(_**out?)**

_"_Alright girls, it's time to end this!"

_Fighting evil by moonlight,_

_Winning love by daylight,_

"Your going down!".

_With her Sailor Scouts to help fight,_

_"__**Who are you?!"**_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon,_

"I am a Champion of Justice,

_She is the one named Sailor Moon,_

and Defender Against Evil. I am..."

_She is the one..._

"Sailor Moon!"

The group of teens stood bravely in front of the docking bay. They had just completed their task of saving their city from harm.

"Good work girlies! Guess we can go home now." Naruto panted heavily, using his sailor frizbie took more energy this time around. His fellow teammates grunted and grinned at his enthusiasm, they turned to leave, not willing to change into their guyish forms until out of public view.

Just when they were exiting off the dock's bridge, rumbling errupted from within the waters, the very same spot the creature's corps rotted into.

They stared dumbfounded, not at all prepared for the sudden ambush from the shriveled woman. Her sights clearly set on Naruto, he barely had time to register the attack, closing his eyes as he inevitably waited for impact. Though when none came, he curiously peeked his eyes open slowly.

"Giving up so soon Sailor Moon?"

_That voice, oh god please not him._

Naruto turned to look from the man in black to the demon who had a rose pierced through its' head, dissolving into liquid.

"I would have expected more from you."

_That stupid..._

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Naruto growled, with his high pitched voice.

_...arrogant..._

"You mean besides you being a loser, or the part where you were just like a damsil in distress."

_..white-mask wearing.._

"Bastard!! Come down here so I can kick your ass!" Naruto fellow scouts looked at one another, ashamed to even be associated with the heated blonde at the moment.

"How scary coming from a little girl." The mysterious hero mused, while the blonde wailed in the arms of Lee.

"Calm down, Moon." Lee tried restraining the hyper he-she from going balistic. "We really should thank him for saving you."

Naruto turned his head sharply, looking at his green uniformed friend had suddenly gained two heads.

"No need for that, I mean if he thanked me for every time I saved him, we'd be here for awhile." He chuckled as this only fueled the blonde's irritation. "But alas, my darlings it is time for me to take my leave. "You girls be good now." He winked at Naruto, blowing a rose in his direction. Causing the red plant to touch and slide against the blonde's forehead.

"Yeah, you better run! Gah, why does he always do that?!" Naruto fumed, finally breaking free of Lee's deathly hug of doom.

"Troublesome. I think we should just go home, it's getting late and we all need rest." Mercury waved as they all seperated into their own directions.

Naruto and Neji walked home together, discussing their grades in Biology. It was apparent that Naruto really should get a tutor, though he was too stubborn to accept help from anyone outside of their 'group'. But Shikamaru was too busy with work in his uncle's computer company and Neji was preoccupied with his own job aswell.

"It's okay, I'm sure Iruka will understand somehow. See ya Neji." Naruto pressed his knuckles against the other's, waving a small good-bye and turning into his block.

"Yeah, Iruka will understand. I mean he loves me so much afterall." The blonde smiled confidently as he knocked on his house door. "Dad, it's me! Open up."Standing infront of his door, tired beyond belief he couldn't wait to get inside. Little did he know, when his door opened, it would reveal something horrible.

"Welcome home Naru-chan." Came the eeire greeting of non-other than-

"Kakashi-sensei?! What the hell are you doing in my house!"

"Now now, I merely came by to greet your father." He chuckled at the others' baffled expression. An evil smirk hidden well under his turtle neck sweater. He stepped down the porch stairs. Heading towards his parked car.

"NARUTO!!"

"Oh and ofcourse I told him about your recent score in my class." Chimed the silver-haired teacher.

Naruto looked scared and angry, facing towards his sensei. "I'm going to kill fucking you, you damn pervert!"

Stepping into his car and slowly reversing to leave, he pauses in the middle of the street smirking.

"Oh please try, maybe then I can come and console your _lovely_ father when they lock you up. Have a nice weekened Naruto." He winked at his student before driving off victoriously.

"Gahhh!! Will these bastards never let me be?!"

**BastardTemes4LifexCluelessInnocentUkeXDiJustLoveDoingThisThingRightHereThatYouAreReadingx**

So okay I've had this idea for so long, and I really want to continue but can't because I need reviews! I thought of redoing all of it, and just decided before I go through the sleepless night if you _lovely_ people are interested. Please if you alert review! I just need them so much it helps especially when i feel down and dont wanna continue reviews remind me I'm not totally killing myself for nothing!

I thought of ending it sooner, but i drawled on, forgive me its 4 am and its unbeta'd, but trust me it gets better!

So hoped you enjoyed, I'll make things clearer and better typed next chapter! You'll get to read how this all hapened and their roles outside of their miniskirts.And yes they are guys even though they transform, its temporary, so yes it is pure YAOI!

xD And I gave away whose who for the scouts, wonder who got them right!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!...!**


	2. encounter' part1

**AN:** Uhm okay, been awhile since my updates on any fic. Note that this is only part 1 of the 'encounter'. Just some background on the early day and some of his future teammates xD.

**Disclaimor:** Do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.

**Warnings:** none right now but future Yaoi! MxM, Molestation, gay sex, and maybe abit or language.

_"Oh my god, here he comes!"_

_"Hey ladies." The blonde winked to his adoring fans, watching as they swooned over from his undeniable sexiness._

_He continued walking down the halls crowded by his fellow high schoolers', who stared enviously at his built exterior, and intensely arousing face. He stepped into class and pretended not to notice as every single person looked his way as he strolled towards his seat. Just another typical day for the blue eyed god._

_"H-hey, Naruto." A young pink-haired female greeted timidly. _

_Naruto sat on his desk, his feet placed on his seat. He turned his attention side ways. Looking at her and then to the two girls beside her, one who was blushing and the other encouraging Sakura to keep the conversation going._

_"What's up." _

_"I-I was just wondering if maybe you um...w-wanted to uh..." Her face tinted with a light red, slowly flushing darker as Naruto smirked at the young girl before him. He saw the blonde girl beside her push Sakura to reassure her._

_"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out..with me." She looked down, her eyes showing an uneasiness as she waited for the school's heart-throb to reply._

_"Hmm...well." Her body tensed as Naruto purposely drawled his words out to build anticipation._

_"I'm pretty busy this whole week." Sakura's arms slumped._

_"But, I could always make room for a cutie like yourself." He winked at her, as Sakura's head snapped up and stuttered for words._

_"N-Naruto...you mean it? Really?" Her eyes widened, lips curving upward in excitement._

_"Of course, I always mean what I say, believe it." He replied adorably, or so Sakura thought._

_"But..."_

_"W-what?"_

_"You have to kiss me first." He smirked again, seeing her impossibly flushed face look at him with an overwhelming feeling. She felt faint, almost light headed as her darling was actually asking her to kiss him! Gasps were heard across the room, everyone apparently eaves dropping on the lovely future couple._

_"O-okay."_

_Sakura stepped away from her two friends. Naruto leaned back on his palms against his desk. Twisting his body slightly to the left, for a better angle as their faces drew nearer._

_Sakura closed her eyes, slowly leaning in with eagerly parted lips. Naruto continued grinning as he lift his own luscious lips to meet hers. _"Naruto?" _They were so close_. "Naruto."_ Barely a breath away from making contact._

"Naruto!"

Almost immediately, after suddenly being thrown off of bed, the sleepy blonde jumped up wildly, trying to untangle himself from his bed sheets.

"What the hell?!...Iruka?"

Wrapped in a cooking apron, Iruka crossed his arms over his chest. Looking disdainfully at his son, who still had remnant of drool sliding and sticking along his chin.

"Naruto, you overslept! How many times have I told you to set up your alarm clock?" He tapped his feet against the floor, waiting and warning the blonde to hurry up.

"Oh man, your kidding!" He rubbed his head stressfully and quickly attempted to wipe away his drool. _Damn, I was so close!_

Iruka sighed, today was the teacher's yearly exams. The school district required teachers to take the same tedious exam every year, to assess whether or not he was capable of teaching. He would be late if Naruto didn't hurry himself to school.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be down in a minute." The blonde huffed, wishing Iruka could have waited a few more seconds so he could have fulfill his fantasy; a dream that may very well never come true.

Nodding affirmatively, Iruka strolled back down the stairs. Naruto closed the door behind him, quickly gathering his uniform clothes and took a quick shower. Seeing how he was already late he didn't see the point in rushing. Making his way to the kitchen, he yawned, tiredly thinking about whose classes he missed for the day.

"Took you long enough." Naruto rolled his eyes, not really caring for his father's comment. "Gee, sorry dad. Must have gotten lost again." He retorted, only to have Iruka glare at him.

"I see...I would have just thought you wanted to get your butt to school quickly-what with having such an important test today..." Iruka resisted the urge of grinning at his wide eyed son.

"T...test? What test?"

"The one Kiba mentioned on the message machine." Receiving a questioning look Iruka eyes darted toward the device, then he turned to resume gathering his things for the day.

Naruto stepped closer to the voice box, examining the small red button that read "Voicemail", and had a number '1' blinking besides it.

Warily, he pressed the button, listening curiously.

_"Yo, Naruto, it's Kiba. Guess you're not home, just wanted to give you a heads up about Kakashi's test. Dude decided to reschedule it; pain in the ass ain't it? So you better study for this one! Otherwise your dad won't let you go to the concert, right? It's for tomorrow, see ya then."_

_Message received at 11:40 p.m. on, Tuesday, March 14._

Naruto's eyes widened. "Tuesday?!. Fuck!" Naruto rushed too the living room and grabbed his shoes, jerking them on before running out the house. Rushing to Iruka who was already waiting in his car, smirking amusingly at his son antics, "So, are you ready now?"

"So she was all like, did you just call me a bitch? And I was all like, did I stutter? I swear these freshmen think they can talk back on a whim, pfft. I'll totally kick their asses." Popping her bubble gum- that matched her hair- playfully, she smirked while chatting with her friends.

"No way, jeez Sakura, do you always have to be so snippy?" Ino snickered, sucking on a straw in a grape soda. Hinata, sitting beside her, scanned the room as people began filling their third period class.

"Wonder where Naruto is..." she murmured more to herself.

"Late of course." Hinata jumped slightly from the sudden voice.

"K-kiba?"

"Hah, sorry Hinata, didn't mean to scare you." He smiled apologetically to the timid girl next to him.

"Eww, Kiba what the hell are you doing here? Can't you see Hinata doesn't want your fleas?" Ino giggled at Sakura's rude remark.

"She doesn't want your herpes either, but she's still here." Kiba retorted bravely, knowing how catty his school mate could be.

Just as Sakura was going to tell him off, more voices intruded into the conversation.

"Neither of you can be quiet for one second, how annoying."

"Shika, shut up and go back to sleep."

Laying his head back down onto his desk, Shikamaru flipped the loud puppy lover the finger.

Kiba sat down and away from the girls, knowing he always managed to get detention when he was around them. He waited for their teacher to arrive, which could have been at any moment. Their monthly test taking days was the only time the science teacher appeared early. He was more nervous for his friend who had yet to appear.

Nearly ten minutes had gone by before Mr. Hatake entered his classroom. A giddy smile, that was only noticeable through his revealed eye, has plastered on his face. Reveling in the torment the kids were supposed to be prepared for. Even if they were only sophomores, he made their curriculums extremely challenging, saying it 'enhanced their knowledge'. As he passed the test sheets around, Kiba made one final glance to the door.

"And begin!"

'Damnit!'

Running out of Iruka's car with a rushed 'see ya later', Naruto dashed into the school building. Swinging the doors that stood in his way open with swift force.

"Kakashi I made it!" Blue eyes closed tightly, he was only able to hear the snickers that emitted across the occupied classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki. So glad you could make it..." With a warm welcome, Naruto beamed cheerfully.

"..but your class with me ended 15 minutes ago." As lightning struck Naruto's very soul, he barely managed any words.

"W-what?! That can't be! It's only 8:27!"

"Yes...it _was_ 8:27 an hour ago..." Kakashi chuckled, stroking his chin mockingly.

"Seems like someone forgot to set there time one hour ahead."

The class laughed amongst themselves, as they had just finished their own testing.

"Figures he'd forget." Naruto turned his attention to Neji.

_'Fuck.'_

"Shut the hell up ass hole!"

"Such a filthy tongue." The white eyed male leaned back against his chair, shrugging his shoulders. "You know it wouldn't hurt to clean that mouth of yours, once in awhile." Laughter rose again.

Growling, Naruto fought the urge to tackle the long haired teen.

"Settle down you weasels." Shaking his hands dismissingly, Kakashi shoo'd Naruto off to his next class. "We'll discuss this after school Naruto." He whispered reassuringly as Neji gaze continued to taunt him.

_Guess some things never change..._

**XDangxNejixIsxAxBastardxO.oxSakuraxIsxJustxAxBitchxLOLx**

Okay, uhm like I said its only part of it, I just didn't want people to think it was dead or anything. I have been lazy and well need to think the whole thing through of how it goes down o. I really hope you guys liked it abit lol I thought the beginning was fun to type. I really dont like NaruHina or NaruSaku Xx. But, kind of did it for the fic. And neji isn't very nice lol.

Please review!! I have gotten quite abit more than my first fic, which was really cool. Shows I am making improvements . I started my third fic lol "where Am I?" People are responding well and I'm glad reviewers check out my other fics! You guys make so ubber happy ;-;.

And please please please! **Review!** I can't stress it enough! it really is what makes me update, I am a review whore lol. I hope everyone knows that I have them all saved on my yahoo...is that odd? O.o I dont like deleting them. I mean I hate just getting story alerts they're awesome! but reviews are loverly! If I don't get enough reviews for this chapter I am just going to delete this more likely / and maybe redo it later or something.

Also I have like 3 or 4 more ideas for fics, man I am getting a bit overboard with ideas. I am going to update 'anything' soon, and 'where am I?' after. Oh and much thanks to my beta! Mori is awesome! Just a mean beta ;-; but lol thats part of their job ...I think.

Plus I will most likely introduce Gaara next chapter! And maybe Lee! Shikamaru got some lighting and Kiba, although...you know. Oh and Sasuke, he might come later, haven't decided fully. Tell me who you want to see! I might add them! And does anyone really want to see other pairings besides SasuNaru? I can fit some loving just not as much. But they'll be there!

**wow I wrote alot o.o**

**so y****eah...tell me if you liked this!! review!!**


	3. The crazy nut & the nut cracker

Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto or Sailormoon. If I did there would be a sailor naruto and tuxedo sasuke porno video out on dvd at a store near you.

Warnings: Mostly Profanity lol beware. Future chapters will have sex and yada yada.

Chapter 3: The Crazy Nut & The Nut Cracker

"Stupid Neji." Grumbling his way down the empty hall, Naruto tried to ease off his fustration. It wasn't as if Neji bad mouthing him was something out of the ordinary, but, it never seazed to not piss him the hell off.

Naruto stepped out the school building, hoping to retire peacefully at the school's lunch out field. It was usually always empty, and not many administrators roamed about, to check if anyone decided to play hookie. Which is why it made the perfect skipping spot, without leaving school grounds. His eyes searched for a spot to relax and unwind.

"Guess the tree it is." He murmured to himself. It was the place for most shade, and from its angle it made you feel more seperated from the grassy, open plane. He dropped his bookbag carelessly on the ground, flopping his behind to sit beside it. He heaved a heavy sigh, the air around him grazing into a fresh breeze.

If only he smoked, this would have been a great moment to light a ciggy and look into the sky. Like in those movies where they smoke in an empty lot or something. Just looking up at the clouds and thinking about all the things life had faced him with. He would have watched as the smoke he puffed faded into the air. Then just take in the surroundings. Like now, how there were flowers scattered across the field. They swayed back-and-forth as the wind moved through them. And how the butterflies flew above them, with the sun beaming across the garden like a mini paradise. And how the squirrels ran around the tree with Lee chasing them. And like the....

_Lee chasing them....._

"...Lee?" Rubbing his eyes from subconsciously closing to sleep, Naruto squinted. Maybe he was just seeing things, there was no way mister, 'Lover of Justice', would be skipping. Plus as quickly as he saw him, he had suddenly dissapeared.

_Guess I'm losing it_. He laughed at himself. _Seriously, Lee chasing squirrels. _He closed his eyes again, folding his hands behind his head as he hope to get some rest before school ranged out the lunch bell.

"Gotcha!!"

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, this day just seemed full of annoying interruptions. He peeked an eye open, a flash of green making its way into his sight.

"Lee? So it is y-Agh!" Sitting up he rubbed his chest, something had suddenly stepped over him. He attemtped to turn his head around when something even larger figure nearly ran over him. He fell uncomfortably to the ground, his nose buried into the grass.

"Lee...."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you th-Naruto! Long time no see! Wow, you look terrible. Have you been getiing enough sleep?"

"Lee, can you ge-"

"Maybe its the lack of greens! You never were one for health. Tsk tsk, I really should show you what your missing."

"Lee!" Naruto growled. "Get off!" He sighed when the weight toppled off of his back, he rolled to his side.

"Lee what the hell, dare I even ask, are you doing? And please don't say you were chasing a squirrel."

"Oh Naruto, don't be silly! I wasn't chasing a squirrel." At that confession, Naruto seemed pleased as he sat up and folded his legs.

"I was merely trying to talk to it."

"...Oh Lee...and why were you doing that?"

"Because I was wondering if nuts are harder to catch on school grounds than they would do on the streets. You see I'm doing this survey on how they-"

"Oh god Lee stop. Seriously, are you on drugs? I won't tell but you really need something less...weird."

"Drugs?! Naruto don't even joke about that!"

"I wasn't." Naruto mumbled.

"Hm..why are you here? I don't recall anyone else but me taking this assignment up."

"I was uh...well I'm just trying to relax. Forgot to set my clock ahead a hour, and it totally ruined my morning...well Neji ruined it really."

"Neji? What did he do?"

"He was just being his prickly self. The guy hates me for no reason! Not like I care but he doesn't have to act so mean." He sighed, feeling a bit sentimental. "God I feel like such a girl." He chuckled.

"Well you shouldn't feel too bad, Neji just doesn't understand how much he's hurting you. I mean he doesn't exactly get along with many of our peers."

"He likes you." Naruto grumbled.

"Eh...he just tolerates me, afterall, we're on the soccer team together."

"If you say so." Their conversation died a bit from there, leaving Naruto to wallow in his self pity, and Lee feeling unbearably helpless.

"O-oh! Hey are you going to the camping trip? It's going to be awesome! So much wildlife to see and to be a part of! I can practically smell the fresh greenness of it all." Lee laughed, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Camping..not really my thing."

"Nonsense!" Lee reached forward and grabbed Naruto by his shoulders. "We are at the prime time of our youth! You have to go Naruto, we can make it an adventure!"

Even though Lee could be much too eccentric for the normal human, Naruto couldn't deny that he had a special talent for brightening up someone's mood. "I'll think about it okay?"

"Woo! It'll be great! Imagine all the things we could do, me and you, you and me...the skies the limit! O-or maybe the moon! or-"

"Weirdo." Naruto pulled himself away, dusting his pants from all the grass. "I'll catch up with you later Lee, I'm sure class will be changing soon."

Lee smiled and jumped to his feet. "Yosh! I will be waiting!"

"And good luck with your squirrel hunt!" With one final wave Naruto paced himself back into the building, pleased that the day was moving by quickly. Not at all aware that he was being watched.

"You retard, can't you do anything right?!"

"What?! Your the one who couldn't read the damn paper right!"

"I would've read it right if you'd have just shut the fuck up, and stop breathing all over me!"

"Oh go suck a dick you ugly low-class bitch!"

"Both of you sit down before i fucking drag your sorry asses out of this room, and into detention myself!"

The room immediately died down to mumbles of profanities.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Fucker."

"Dirty pink slut."

"Dog shit."

"Stu-...Naruto?"

"Ugh!" Sakura gasped from what she presumed as an insult. "How dare you!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes with distain.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Oh uhm...I kinda got kicked out my other class for being late." Naruto turned towards the teacher. "So the office asked if I could be in your class Anko, hope you don't mind."

Anko waved her hand dismissingly. "Whatever, maybe you can get them to shut up."

Before Naruto could reply, Kiba called over to him, directing him to the seat beside him.

"Dude you missed Kakashi's test! Didn't you get my message?" Naruto sighed as he sat down. "Yeah I got it this morning. But it doesn't matter, hopefully Kakashi will give me another chance to take it."

"I bet he will. I'm just glad you're here. I was totally losing my mind! That girl, Sakura, remember her? Yeah she is like a total bitchzilla an-"

"Uh earth to moron! I'm right next to you, and I can hear everything you say." Sakura retorted, looking fustrated and annoyed. Naruto tilted his head slightly to see her face. Swearing for a second that his heart skipped a beat.

Kiba, not even bothering to turn around, simply hollered, "Well I don't know what god damn planet you came from, but you need to stick that vagina shaped noise into someone elses' conversation."

"Kiba! One more time and I'm seriously sending you to detention, got it?!"

Kiba nodded to Anko before looking back at the dumbfounded blonde, rolling his eyes he grinned widely.

"So are you going to the trip?"

"Kiba..."

"Whats up?"

"Your psycho."

"...is that a no or yes?"

"It's a maybe." Naruto shook his head, wondering were in the world Kiba picked up such a vulgar language. And to unleash it upon the girl he was crazy to be with nearly gave him a heart attack. Why couldn't everyone just get along?

"I heard it's gonna be just us and nature. I'm stoked!"

"Ha, you sound like Lee." Naruto laughed, especially after Kiba made such a face.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Your not my friend anymore."

Naruto rolled his eyes, prepared to defend Lee in some manner before Anko called for the class's attention.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" She looked down on a piece of paper before looking at the boy who stood beside her. He looked kind of short from where Naruto was seated, his pants were baggy, but weren't falling off his waist. His shirt too loose on his frame in Naruto's opinion, and his hair was a very bloody red.

"Okay we've got a new student, everyone meet Gaara." Naruto frowned, not pleased with the fact she cut his last name out.

"Anyone cause any troubles with him and they'll deal directly with me."

Naruto blinked, suddenly grateful he didn't have Anko for any of his curriculumns.

"Just take a seat Gaara." The red head nodded, and made his way through the isle, etching towards a seat in the farthest possible area. He passed slowly by everyopne without so much as a glance, that is except for Naruto. They made eye contact in one swift moment, so fast Naruto wasn't really sure he even did. But those eyes were so direct with his own, he felt a sudden intensity built within his stomach. He didn't know what, but the look Gaara gave him, pierced him in some way.

"You okay?"

Y-yeah, just tired." he didn't bother to smile, Naruto's mind kept itself occupied with Gaara. Finding himself increasingly curious and interested.

"Wow, he's hot." Kiba growled. _Fuck! I hate her voice._ "I bet I could get him to-"

"He doesn't want his dick falling off from your herpe infested mouth pinky!"

"Kiba!"

"What?!"

"Detention!"

Naruto shook his head, his attention grabbed by the sound of Kiba banging his head against his desk.

"You had that one coming buddy." He laughed, shrugging off the look of death Kiba was giving right before he continued his head banging.

"Fuck!"

A/N: Okay i know. Been forever since I updated this fic. Wholly fuck its been exactly a year and a day O_O!

Work is just time consuming and so was school. W00t! I can't believe I'm a senior now. But with the summer started I can hopefully get more typing done. Plus I wasn't too sure what I have planned, but I kinda do now.

I don't know where I got the idea for Kiba and Sakura to talk like that, but I couldn't help it. They won't usually talk like that, guess I got carried away.

I love Lee! Gaara is finally here, thats a plus. This is all I have for this chapter, but

next chappy: Kakashi gives Naruto a second shot, someone tells a bit more info about Gaara, more of the camping trip. N maybe, we'll see you know who turn into you know..who. yea.

plz review!


	4. Fox?

A/N: To clarify the questions from the reviews chapter 1 isn't where the story picks up from. It was more of a prologue, a sneak peek if you will. But don't fret the time for Sailor Naruto is coming. Just now the question is, whose going to be luna?? Read and find out xp.

The end of the school day had already approached, and Naruto couldn't be more thankful. He knew he couldn't just go home yet, however. Ateast not if he wanted a chance at retaking Kakashi's Health made his way to the third floor of his highschool. Figuring he had enough time before Iruka picked him up, which was lucky since he would usually walk home. Iruka had the habit of staying longer afterschool to finish grading paper works, and getting ahead in his lesson plans.

Standing in front of his teacher's door, he in took a deep breath before reaching out to knock. Before he could he heard the man's voice from within the class.

"Come on in Naruto." He blinked, totally surprised that the white haired man figured it to be him. He opened the door, walking in slowly before closing it behind him.

"H-hey, Kakashi." He managed a grin even though he was slightly nervous.

"Hm, well I haven't quite decided if I should let you retake the test just yet." Naruto gulped. Kakashi was the type to get right to the point of a conversation.

"But I have too! I mean I had no idea that you reschedule!" He waved his arms in exasperation.

"It was one the board the day before the actual day...but you were late yesterday as well, so I suppose you wouldn't have known."

"Ah well...thats true but, I really need to take this test. Iruka would kill me, and then I won't be able to go to the concert." Naruto could've sworn for some reason his words got to Kakashi, because he looked serious in contemplation. Sure his hair seemed to cover half his face, it reaching all the way to just above his chin. And only one eye in view, something he never questioned. The thin line of his white eye patch was right over his noise, but the actual patch was hidden beneath his hair. Nonetheless from the way his jaw locked, and the way his lips set in a thin line, Naruto had a a good guess of how the man was feeling.

"Hm...well..we wouldn't want that to happen I suppose. Alright then, Naruto. I'll give you the details of our arrangements another time then."

"What, really? Thanks Kakashi!" He leaped forward and gave the man a hug, who was still seating in his chair. Naruto smiled, looking up and out the window. A pretty good view of the front of the school, and to across the street where the extended parking lot was built.

He pulled away from the older male and leaned closer to the window, squinting.

"Oh! I better go, Iruka's already headed to the car." He rushed to the door before waving with an unbearably wide smile. "Thanks again Kakashi!"

Kakashi simply nodded, watching as the teen scurried off. Then, he turned to look out the window and smiled. Iruka was still in sight, he leaned closer, his thoughts roaming about as he continued to stare at his coworker.

"No Naruto." Suddenly, his smile turn into that of a mischievious smirk. "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had successfully reached the car without making his father wait. The ride home was pleasant, and no matter what he had to put up with earlier today, he was feeling so much higher now. Especially since it happened to be Ramensday. He and Iruka would usually go out every wednesday to eat ramen or Iruka would just cook at home if he was too stressed from work. Or when, on a day like this, it rained heavily.

Either way, Naruto was having ramen.

Naruto was waiting for Iruka to finish making dinner, while he sat lazily on his couch recliner. He flicked on the tv, searching through the channels. His eyes catching something on the news network. He raised the volume, his ears perked with interest.

"_...masked civilian has done it again! It's only been a week since he arrived, but he has appeared all around town saving people from unforseen circumstances." _Naruto arched a brow at the image they displayed. He was the type to like superheroes, but never had he deemed it okay for someone to go public with the image of one. The masked 'savior' as it said through the underline bulletin, looked very smug in the photo. A white mask that was more like shades, covered his eyes. The guy's hair was very pointy too. Naruto really wasn't interested in a guy who went around doing the police's jobs, so when Iruka called him for dinner, he thought nothing more of the news special updates of who read to be Tuxedo Mask. A common sense name for the guy's attire Naruto thought amused.

Naruto and his father sat on the table comfortably. Enjoying one another's company. Iruka was the first of the two to begin their conversation.

"So Naruto, how was your day." The older male asked as he stirred his bowl, still too hot for him to taste.

"Oh it was..." _Fucking awful. I missed Kakashi's dumb test, and humiliated by that jack-ass neji, kicked out of my next class for being late, and had to deal with my friend and future girlfriend bitching at eachother! Plus that guy Gaara was totally creepy. And that's not to mention-"_

"Well?" Naruto blinked. Suddenly embarrassed. "Ah! It was alright. I mean I have to wait to take Kakashi's test since I missed it. But uhm...it was a pretty normal day."

"I see. Well at least he agreed to reschedule, afterall many of teachers wouldn't care if it meant failing you for the first term." Iruka smiled and pecked at his food.

"Yeah I guess....so how was your day?" Naruto offered in return.

"Well I-"

_dun dun dun dun_

"Oh," Iruka stood from the table. "I wasn't expecting company at this hour."

Approaching the door, Iruka ignored Naruto's ranting about it being robbers trying to steal his ramen. "Mr. Hatake? I, what are you doing here?" He asked obviously puzzled.

"Well hello to you too." Kakashi sorta huffed as if offended. "And you can call me Kakashi remember? Mr. Hatake is too formal."

"I apologize Kakashi, please, come inside. Are you wet? The rain hasn't led up since we came home." Iruka offered to take Kakashi's coat to hang as the slightly taller male entered into his home.

"It was rather fierce out there." Kakashi sighed heavily in exaggeration. "But! I would have quite a guilty conscious if I didn't come here, especially after giving my word to your son."

"I see, well follow me into the living room. We were just having dinner, I don't suppose you would like to join us?" Iruka offered curtiously as he made his way back to Naruto, who was swallowing the broth of his miso ramen soup.

"Naruto, be careful or you'll-" Said blonde peared towards Iruka's voice. His eyes catching sight of their _guest_. He chocked on the liquid, dropping his bowl on the floor from shock. Coughing as he tried to breathe. "make a mess." Iruka sighed, as he walked forward to pat Naruto on his back. Hoping to relieve his son from his situation.

Naruto moved away from his father's hand, standing up from the table. "Sorry dad." He coughed. "I'll clean it up." He reached for a mop near the cornor of the kitchen and tried to clean up. "But why are you here Kakashi? I'm not in trouble am I?" Naruto asked almost nervously.

Iruka sat at the table and asked Kakashi to join him. "Well, Naruto. You do remember our discussion about rescheduling." Naruto blinked at him as he consciously moved his mop. "Yeah, and?"

"Well my dear student. I realized how careless I was being just after you left."

"W-what do you mean? I can't retake the test?"

"Well I didn't say that. Just, I seem to forgot about the NST test that's scheduled during my classes. And of course, having you take the test during another test such as that one would not be possible."

"What about Friday?" Iruka asked, feeling sort of sympathetic for his son.

Kakashi faced his coworker. "Well you see." He paused, taking a very depressing moment to clear his throat. "I must attend a funeral early Friday morning. And the ceremony could possibly go on for hours."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Iruka frowned sudden guilt evident in his eyes. "Was the deceased someone very close to you?"

"Well." Kakashi wavered on how to say it. Afterall _My old roommates' first pet_ hardly counted as someone close to him who would get him sympathy. "He was an old family friend."

"I'm trully sorry to hear that." Kakashi waved his eyes closed in apparent thought. "It's quite alright, he was a real dog to be honest."

A deep clearing of Naruto's throat interrupted Kakashi's charades. "Okay but, what does that mean for me?"

"It means the test cannot be taken in my class anytime this week, what with the scholastic test and the funeral of my fri-."

"Your rambling Kakashi." Naruto scorned at his teacher, receiving a slight glare from his teacher. Though it wasn't quite affective since the silver-haired male shivered.

"Oh are you cold?" Iruka stood from the table.

"Ah no, i just felt a draft or something that's all."

"Regardless, I'll get you some soup! It would help you." Iruka nodded to himself without another word and went into the kitchen, a very leaving his fustrated son with a very flustered teacher behind.

It was when they were left alone did Naruto look at Kakashi. He was sitting on a table with a very big grin on his face. He was leaning on the table with his elbows, his palms holding his face. Naruto's face quirked a bit. Then he bent down to retrieve the bowl of soup that had fallen earlier to the floor. And for some unknown reason, looked up from under the table. Kakashi's legs were crossed like women usually had them and the foot dangling over his other leg was shaking. And not just shaking oh no, it was bouncing with joy, like a happy dog wagging his tail. With a slight look of horror on his face his stood up, putting down his bowl on the table loudly, grabbing Hatakes attention.

"Hm?" Kakashi was still grinning to himself as he looked at where the noise came from.

"Oh my god." Naruto said in utter astonishment. There was no mistaking it, he was sure.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi blinked with real confusion, his grin slowly falling.

"Your gay." Naruto spoke his words as if it was the discovery of the century.

It caught Kakashi completely off-guard, his eye widened. His mouth opened, but no words emitted through.

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god!" He looked accusingly at Kakashi, his voice hinting slight hysteria. "You like Iruka. You like my dad, don't you?"

"Now Naruto." Kakashi sat straight up, his face calm, and his voice serious.

"Is that why your here? Oh my god I can't believe this."

"Would you please speak lower."

"No, you can't have him!" He hissed, leaning over the table closer to Kakashi. "He's not gay."

"Well you don't know that."

"Of course I do! He's _my_ dad."

"Well your dad has his own way of living his life. Besides, it never hurts to try." Kakashi offered a mischievious grin, one Naruto found scary...very scary. Before the blonde could question his daytime teacher, Iruka reappeared with two bowls of ramen. Placing one infront of Kakashi, offering the male a very warm smile.

Adding the second bowl for Naruto as the blonde sat down with a very distraught look in his face.

"What's wrong son?"

"He's just bothered that he has to wait to take my test. No shame in it though Naruto, it'll give you more time to prepare." Kakashi interjected with what sounded like a sweet gesture to cheer his student up. Something Iruka couldn't help but smile about and thank his coworker.

Naruto glared at him. He knew he has in for a long night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"It was awful! He wouldn't leave for two hours! Two long hours! He's crazy!" Naruto waved his hands frantically in the air. Kiba tried his best not to throw his slice of pizza at his friend.

"Dude, are you sure he's gay? Maybe he's just...lonely or something. He doesn't look queery to me."

"Well he didn't deny it, I swear!" Naruto sat down next to Kiba, sighing. He had been jumping around their whole lunch period. Kakashi had driven him crazy all night with the way he ogled his dad with one eye. It was a mystery how Iruka hadn't seen any of Hatake's admiration.

"Oh and he mentioned the trip to my dad, now Iruka wants me to go! Also he-"

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto blinked at Kiba, and pouted.

"Please ramble about your future father another day alright?" Kiba laughed even though Naruto punched his arm.

"So your going to the trip? That's awesome, we can figure out some pranks before we go. I've got my eye on pinky."

"What's your grief with Sakura? She's never done anything wrong to you."

"As far as you know." Kiba stood up and grabbed his empty plate. "Come on blondie, we're gonna be late to class."

-----------------------

Naruto ran towards his last class, barely making it. He made his way down the aisles to his desk, sitting quietly as possible, while his peers chatted amongst themselves.

"Class, sit down." And like that, the chattering ceased. Orochimaru had that icy affect on people. "We have a new student." The snake like teacher skimmed over the name on the slip of paper. His eyes narrowing abit, as they usually did. "Gaara take a seat."

"He was new yesterday!" Orochimaru wipped his head towards his students, looking for the smartass who spoke. Everyone giggled and looked away. Fuming, the snake like teacher walked back to his desk. Gaara walked down the aisle, not making eye contact with anyone until he reached an empty desk, which happened to be right behind Naruto. They made brief eye contact before Naruto looked away embarrassed.

_What's his problem?_ Naruto shuddered, feeling less than comfortable with the red head sitting so close behind him. Throughout the whole class period he could've sworn the other was staring at him. Hell, he even felt his back on fire, like if the red-head was trying to burn it with his eyes. But ofcourse, Naruto was probably just being paranoid.

After what seemed like the longest hours of his life, the bell rang. He gathered his things, stiffening slightly as Gaara slowly made his way passed the blonde, and out the door.

_Weirdo_

Just as he stepped out of the door he collided with someone, which felt more like someone just tackled him.

"A-ah, what was that?" he blinked and rubbed his head.

"Is it really true Naruto?!" _Oh god, what now?_

"Lee, what are you talking about?" He sat up, shooing off the hyperactive teen.

"Your going on the trip! Kiba told me all about it, I'm so happy! Now I can introduce you to my friend Gaara!" Lee smiled and helped Naruto to stand, hugging him strongly with his usual raw affection.

"Stupid Kiba just cou- what wait, did you say Gaara? That raccoonish looking emo kid? You and that guy are really _friends_?" Lee released him from his hold.

"Why do you make such a face Naruto? Of course me and Gaara are friends! He's not such a bad guy once you start talking to him."

"Lee were you ever part of a cult?" Naruto eyed Lee warily. "How did you even meet the guy."

Lee laughed. "Your so silly." He waved his hand and chuckled. "He transferred into my old middle school for one year before he had to suddenly leave. It's been a few years really, but he hasn't changed much....what?"

Naruto shook his head in utter amazement, he off-handedly wondered who the green lover wouldn't befriend. "So he's not a devil worshipper?"

"Don't be mean Naruto." Lee flicked his head. "I'll introduce you guys on the field trip. It'll be fun!" Lee nodded to himself and turned away. "I'll talk to you later Naruto! I've got practice today! Have to sharpen my skills if we want to win the next game."

"Lee, your the best soccer player we have, and you haven't even lost once."

"You should never underestimate your oppenent, they can always find a weakness if you let them."

Naruto watched as Lee pranced away towards the fields, leaving him seemingly alone.

"The ever so noble Lee." Naruto chuckled and headed home himself, now fearing the trip was going to give him one headache after another.

After his leave, a figure emmerged from the darkness. He had been watching not too far away, and heard the other's conversation. His frown turned upward to a wide smirk.

"Soon Uzumaki Naruto...your time will come."

------------------000000-----------------

It was late now, and Naruto was just happy he only had one more day of school before the weekened. Even if he was kind of anxious about the trip. He just hoped to get enough sleep at night. Naruto made his way towards his room after dinner, his father seemingly joyous about the weekend field trip to the woods.

He yawned as he closed the door behind him, and stripped off to only his boxers. Approaching his window he opened it up, allowing the nightly fresh breeze to sway into his room.

Naruto went towards his bathroom, leaving the door open. The mirror infront of him showed across his room, a decent view of his window in sight. He focused his eyes at the center of his window seal, a figure seemed to be sitting on it. He tilted his head, it looked like a cat, but it was dark and he couldn't be sure. Naruto turned around, and found nothing there. He chuckled at himself, shaking his looked dazely at the stars that appeared outside before turning back around to finish up his late night preps.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face, opening the cabinets for his listerine to wash out his mouth. spitting it eagerly as it started to burn inside his mouth. He grabbed the cloth next to him and washed his mouth and rubbed his eyes with the soft material, his body straining against the comfortness it provided. He sighed and placed it down.

He looked up and closed the cabinet, his eyes blinking with surprise. There it was again! He turned more quickly this time to the window, finding nothing but the tree braches that moved near his windows with the breeze.

"Right." He grumbled to himself. He thought he really did see a cat, and it was looking at him with red eyes, he thought at least. But he was curious how a cat would even get to the second floor of his house anyway. He shrugged it off and went to bed, hoping he could regain his lost mind.

----------000000----------

_"N-naruto!"_

_The blond haired boy rose up immediately at the shout of his name._

_"I'm I late?!"_

_"Na..r..to!"_

_He rubbed his eyes and stretched, looking around but only saw a black._

_"Where am I?"_

_"Over..he..re..!"_

_Naruto looked around once more and saw something glimmering in the distance, it was a bright red light. _

_"Whose there?"_

_"Be care..ful..monsters...fight...soon."_

_"I don't understand." He narrowed his eyes, the light was growing bigger and closer now._

_"Don't forget! You have t-..moo-....power...words.." Naruto shook his head. "Moo power..words? Now I really don't get it."_

_"Yo-...brat!..It's.." Naruto scratched the back of his head, the voice was literally screaming at him, and it just insulted him! He couldn't understand the broken off message. It sounded full of static and cut off too often for a sentence to be formed from._

_"Moon..prism..powe-..make-up!" The light was getting much closer now. It was shimmering with unrelented force. He could feel warmth radiating from it._

_"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was distracted by the light that leaped at him, his body, it was covered by it. He was on fire! He tried to yell, but his body was lifted off the ground, he felt light and dizzy. He felt like the red aura was touching him all over, his body was moving without him wanting to._

_"Don't forget.." He looked up, and saw a rather tiny figure before him, like the one he saw on his window. It was smiling at him and winked as it threw something at him. He caught it somehow, eyeing the gold piece of jewelry. Naruto eyed it strangely before looking back up. The other didn't answer his question, it just smiled. It looked almost like a cat, feral in so many ways, from it's face to it's..paws?. Except it wasn't a cat now that he saw it a bit closer. It was more in the shape of a..._

"Ahh!" Naruto sprang forth from his bed, his body shivering. He peered around to see if he was in his room again. He closed his eyes, wondering how he could have such a weird dream. A low howling whistled through his ears, he looked towards the window. The wind was blowing more roughly than usual. Jostling through the trees and into his home with a very icey breeze. He got up and closed the window, looking out just incase he would find a cat lurking.

He reapproached his bed and settled into it once more. Hoping to find better comfort this time sleeping. He closed his eyes and wrapped the bed sheets closer to his body. His mind slowly closing off from everything around him, only one last words murmured through his thoughts...

_...a fox._

-----------000000----------

a/n: this was un beta'd sorry for any grammatical errors. I just really wanted to update. I won't stop writing my stories so don't worry. Hope you liked it. REVIEW!

Next Chapter Sailor Naruto and the infamous, yet rather arrogant, Tuxedo Mask comes and aids the sailor scout.


	5. To the rescue

A/N: Been awhile I know, bare with! Hope you enjoy this, and the appearance of a certain someone -wink-

Warnings: Boy Love here people! D: so no homo phobes allowed!

Disclaimor: -sigh- Sasuke would have been confessed his love for Naruto in the manga if I owned the series. We have to wait for when its' actual creator is ready to reveal their sexuality lol.

Chapter 5_: To the rescue!_

Friday came and went surprisingly slow. There was no Kakashi to glare profoundly at, only a sweet old substitute teacher that students tried to take advantage of. He wasn't late for any classes, and he and Kiba kept themselves occupied during lunch and class with ideal hopes for the trip during the coming weekend. He hadn't even encountered that demonic raccoon known as Gaara the whole day, he was quite happy with the red heads absence.

Though he couldn't scratch of this weird feeling that he was still being watched. Naruto didn't understand why, but he felt like every turn he made, could be seen by someone or something, lurking in the shadows. He tried not to stress over it, he didn't want as much grey hair as Kakashi when he got to that age. All in all it proved to be a good day. That is until the walk home.

Iruka was working late and promised to be done in under an hour, but Naruto just said he wanted to finish packing, and headed home alone. Even with that itchy feeling rising against his skin again, he didn't try to look and see if he was being followed. Naruto was just thankful his normal walk home only took about 10-15 minutes.

Halfway to his cozy home, he stopped by a street mall. Iruka's birthday wasn't so far off, and he had been meaning to get his father something. So he walked in and started browsing, wandering if he could find something within his budget.

"Can I help you sir?" Naruto turned around, facing a lanky figured blonde, her hair tied tightly up, making her face stretched around her forehead.

"Uh, just looking." He turned around, deciding to look at another part of the store. Though the woman continued to follow him.

"Is there anything specific you're looking for?" She looked at him oddly, almost as if expecting Naruto to just suddenly grab something and run.

"Ma'am, if I knew that, I would've just asked you. Now do you mind." He growled and turn around once more. Grabbing a little boxed trinket that caught his attention, it was gold with a rather pretty engraved design carved onto it. He wondered why he felt his heart beat at the sight of it. Even if it was a pretty chain.

"We'll be closing early today sir, in about 10 minutes." Naruto twitched, it was like she chimmed those words.

"I wouldn't take as long if you would just turn around and find someone else to harrass." Naruto hid the object he was holding and whipped around. "Or am I the only one that looks suspicious to you?"

The older woman had her nose higher up as she scoffed and turned to the side, offering Naruto space to go through. "Perhaps you should leave boy."

He brushed by her swiftly, wanting nothing more than to pull her hair and watch her skin pull back even more. As he headed towards the front of the store, he stumbled forward, a loud scream catching him off guard. He looked around sporadically, the floor he sprawled on rumbled.

"What the hell?" He stood up slowly, the screaming becoming even louder as a rush of people passed by him. He tucked the chain in his pocket, his mind suddenly on something else. He thought of running, he didn't want to look for unneccesary trouble. But he moved forward, instead of back towards the exit. Naruto could've sworn there was someone calling him, urging him to walk through the rush of people, and find the source of the chaos.

"What is that thing!" He heard a man scream as he bumped against Naruto. The blonde paused, seeing how the inner mall was being destroyed. Another crash errupted, the floor shaking once more. He looked around before his eye landed on something very...abnormal. At first glance he thought it was a snake. But even with the sizes snakes are known to grow, Naruto knew that something of _that_ size couldn't be a reptile, nor human.

Naruto stared shocked at the unknown creature. It's long snake like body slithered slowly towards a group of kids who were near a mini playground inside the mall. He gulped, sweat was beading down his head in a sudden rush of anxiety. _I should've just left._ He looked around the floor looking for anything. _I'm so stupid._ He was shaking as he reached out for a piece of cement that broke off during the monster's rampage.

He lifted the piece of rubble and and paced forward slowly, hoping not to be heard. The kids were frightened themselves, he could see a woman trying to tell one girl to run as she layed on the floor bleeding, her foot looked to be stuck under something heavy.

"H-hey!" Naruto squeeked, wanting to catch the thing's attention rather than it go to the girl. But it ignored him. He cursed, wondering if what he had in mind was very sane of him. Sure he wanted to help, but he didn't even know what would happen once he caught the snakes attention.

He heard the little girl scream, seeing that the monster had opened its mouth at her. He lifted the cement block and threw it forward with whatever strength he could manage. By pure look, or bad chance, Naruto made a direct hit. The snake paused, and turned around slowly, as if trying to see where the blow came from. Naruto gulped as blue eyes locked with yellow slitted pupils.

"Shit." He backed up slowly as the monster turned his direction. "I'm really stupid." Naruto turned, darting back into the other direction. The snake had narrowed its eyes on its new prey.

Naruto turned in a zig zag motion, a lot of unwanted remains of merchandise were scattered throughout the mall, making it very tricky to even run without falling. He looked back seeing how the snake had its own problems getting through. But that would only suffice to slowing down the beast to Naruto's speed.

He was running around for sometime before a split pathway came into view, and for some reason he stood there, breathing heavily, wondering which way to go. He really wanted to go right, and find another exit. But something in the back of his head was turning his body left, urging him to follow the other direction. He didn't know why that voice in his head was guiding him there, to him it didn't even sound like his voice. It was deeper. But the hissing behind him was growing steadily stronger, leaving no room for debate.

Finally, after running around nearly the entire mall, he made stop at the center. Nothing seemed destroyed, at least not yet. The noise behind him had dissipated somewhat, giving him time to think before arousing again.

"I should hide." He panted to himself. Finding a pillar to stand behind before sinking down to his knees. Trying to catch his breathe. He turned his head to the side, trying to spot the monster, but he seemed safe. Naruto closed his eyes sighing in relief.

"Thank god, I lost-" He yelped loudly, a loud BOOM crackling throughout the mall as the pillar he leaned on was smashed through the middle. He crawled backwards, eyes startling wide. The snake was slithering closer, with a sinister smile. He whimpered lowly as his back met against the wall. Naruto stared at the snake for a mere second before it grabbed his legs with hidden arms. Flinging him across the empty center.

"Aaah!" His head collided painfully against the floor. He tried to lift himself up, but the snake had grabbed him once again, and toppled him towards the elevator, his head cracking the window that was the outside part of the elevator.

Naruto felt his head shakily, feeling an oozy liquid that made his fingers sticky, and made him dizzy. _"Get up you fool!"_ Naruto groaned, turning to his side with uneasiness. There it was again, he thought bitterly. That voice that insisted he do what he had been doing all along. The voice he blamed for getting him into this mess.

Naruto looked back, the snake was approaching him again, he realized how far he had been thrown now. He tried to stand, and did so with little difficulty. But he was sure running would be hard to do at his state. He looked around instead, searching for a diversion. His eyes landing just across from him, a fire extinguisher layed on the floor. It had been hung by the elevator before he crashed near it.

He limped towards it and grabbed it just in time before he felt familiar claws grab his ankle again. He fell to the floor but twisted in time to release the extinguisher straight into its eyes. Naruto winced at the screeching noise, baffled with utter amazement at how it seemed to retreat while blinded.

_"Don't just sit there! Finish it off!"_ He winced, his head thrumming on the inside."W-what the hell are you talking about...w-what am I talking about?" He staggered up and threw the extinguisher to the floor.

_"You seriously don't know how?!"_ The voice in his head seemed to have doubled in volume. "_Use your powers you insolen-"_

"Wraaaaagh!!" He whipped his head around, the snake eyes were puffed, nearly blood red with irritation.

"P-powers?" His mind reeled slightly, a sense of deja' vu surfacing through his thoughts. "You can't mean..that dream I had?" The snake hissed more threatenly as Naruto spoke his words aloud. The side of the monsters face grew out, he hadn't notice what kind of snake it was. But by the way he was shaped, it was no doubt a cobra.

"God I hope it's not poisonous."

He dashed for higher ground as it charged straight towards him again. _Shit shit shit!_ Just barely at the top of the stairs it grabbed him again, this time with it's teeth.

"Aaaagh!" He screamed in agony, kicking his other leg against the snakes face in desperation. He could see his foot losing a lot of blood, the teeth felt like it grazed against his bone.

_"The amulet! Use it now!"_ After the thrid swift kick Naruto was freed, but was in utter pain. He kicked it again with both legs, writhing in pain as his leg started to burn now. But the blow sent the snake tumbling down a few stairs, landing itself in an uncomfortable position to work out.

"H-how!" Naruto yelled, his eyes tearing as he screamed to god knows who. _"The words boy! Say the words!"_

"I don't remember it!" He cried aloud, trying to think of the previous night. _"It's coming back! Hurry!"_

"Are you listening, god damnit! I can't say it, I dont even remember it!" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the hissing noise again, He closed his eyes, pulling out the trinket he found earlier and squeezed it. "Think Naruto, think." He murmured desperately to himself.

"Wraaaaagh!"

"I can do this, I can remember it." He prayed he could, feeling his memories resurfacing one piece at a time. _"Say the words!"_

"M-moo powers..n-no...uhm prism...make-up..."

_"Say the words or die!"_

"Moon Prism Power Make Up?!"

Naruto gasped, he hadn't anticipated the white light to shine through the amulet in his hand. "_Good job."_ He felt lite, like he did in his dream. _Sailor Moon._ Except it was all too real.

"What's happening?!" He was blinded by white, before feeling that same feeling on his skin. It was like someone grazing him with something as lite as a feather. Naruto closed his eyes. His body arching straight as he felt a tickle over the side of his neck. And strangely enough a slight breeze through his thighs. It was almost like he lost his pants.

"Woah." He stumbled awkwardly on his feet. Opening his eyes he looked around, feeling alot more relaxed. He looked at his hands. Naruto narrowed them a bit, _my hands are so feminine_...He blinked at the voice laughing in his head. He growled, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Shut up you damn-"

"_Watch out!"_ Naruto jumped back, he twisted on his side to dodge the charging snake. It had crept up on the blonde unnoticed. He was silent with shock. Sure he was kind of athletic, but he had never been so nimble in his life. He backflipped out of instinct somehow.

"How did I do that?" He jumped again, maneuvering away from the tail several times as it lashed out in different directions. Naruto was estatic. He looked down at his ankle, finding that they weren't nearly as tattered as it had been before. Though the bite mark was still noticeable. _When your done prancing around, you might actually wanna try hitting the thing._ Naruto smiled, putting his set-up for a fight. His legs parted a bit, and he flushed.

He looked down to his abdomen to find that he wasn't wearing his black cargo pants, but a very prissy, blue skirt that hardly covered anything in his opinion. "Aaah!" He moved his hand towards his crotch, feeling naked from the change of clothes. "Oh no no no!" Naruto patted himself in the crotch, finding it to be very flat.

"My penis! Where did my penis go!" He bent down to look closer. Naruto felt something hit the side of the face, sending him flying a few feet. He skidded on the floor. His mind in a daze.

_"Fool! Dont turn away from the monster in battle!"_

"I don't care! Tell me what happened to my di-"

_"For Neptune's sake!"_ Naruto frowned heavily. The one thing that he had going for him, something that was really worth admiring in his adolescent opinion. _"It was the uhm..snake! Yes...er, when it bit you. The poison from it's fangs must have caused a- an allergic reaction. Kill the snake and you'll get it back. Yeah."_

"No way!" Naruto growled, a sudden rage overwhelming him. He rose up, taking a more subtle fighting pose, his legs parted wide again. "So how do I kick its ass?"

_"Like I was trying to tell you, use your tiara!"_

"My what?" Naruto heard a sigh in his head. _"Touch your forehead. Yell FRISBEE, and throw it."_

"Hm, sounds simple enough." Naruto stood straight again, turning his head to the side as the snake was darting towards him for another round. He jumped up, grabbing his tiara. "Frisbee!" Naruto felt kind of ridiculous, but he would be damned if he left the snakey beast take away what made him a man.

"Woah!" He watched as the tiara sparkled and glittered as he shouted the magical word. He hadn't tried to aim to much, but it seemed that it had its on lock on the monster. It turned towards the side, going around like a circle. "Bullseye!" Naruto shouted, hearing the painful cry from his opponent. It circled back to him like a boomerang and he caught it where he stood.

"Frisbee!" He shouted estatically. It hit its mark with a two-hit combo as the tiara hit its face and bounced, turning around with more speed and hit its cheek.

_"Focus! It won't deal a major blow til you concentrate your flow of energy in your attack."_

Naruto nodded to himself. He held the tiara close to his face, eyes closed. He looked like a bowler getting ready to throw the ball. He calmed his breathing, letting his body relax. "Okay!" Blue eyes snapped opened, his body twirling in a hasty 360 degree turn, amplifying the speed of his attack when he released his tiara.

There was a disruptive screech that echoed throughout the abolishing mall. He covered his eyes, a sudden rush of dust engulfed him from ll around. As it slowly dissipated he could see the remains of the once might beast. Sickly enough all he could spot was the tail of the snake. Blood oozed out in a green like substance that held an ungodly smell. "Wow." Naruto slowly slid to the floor to sit. His body was reaching its own limit. He took the time to examine himself, the bite mark he was left with turned a darker shade of red, and his whole ankle looked puffed and swollen. He was certain he was poisoned.

"Just great-"

"Wraaaugh!!" Naruto's head whiped up. He couldn't believe it! With it's long slithering tail the snake still was charging at him! It was no doubt hiding unbeknownst to Naruto and the moment it pounced for him Naruto's reaction was too late. The beast moved on pure will without the support of half its lower body, but still was close enough to kill the blond. His jaw slacked as his eyes sprang open, he attempted to shield himself with his arms, waiting, for a deadly blow.

"You really should be careful, a pretty girl like you could really get killed by such a thing." Naruto's arms dropped as soon as the unfaniliar voice spoke. Just inches away, the mysterious figure had snatched the beast by its' head. The snake looked passed dead, its body completely lifeless and still. He watched as his unknown savior flung the beast across the mall.

"What...How did you..."

The other smirked. It was then that Naruto 2 second late mind began proccessing the male. The connection suddenly hitting him full force. "Your that guy from TV! Tuxedo..mask?"

"Pretty and Smart." Although the man chuckled, Naruto could've sworn he held some sarcasm in his tone. "Though I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. Your tougher than you look."

"Hey! You can't call me pretty if I'm a g--" Naruto paused and looked at himself. Tuxedo mask looked down as well, although the two were clearly eyeing different places.

"I see." Naruto almost blushed from embarrassement. "You've been bitten." He figured the other knew his penis dissappeared. But instead Tuxedo Mask held Naruto's legs gently in his hand, his face leaning forward. The blond nearly squeeked when the raven-haired hero began sucking him around his wound. He was about to protest when he heard people rushing in.

'Is anyone one there?!'

'Does someone need help?!'

Naruto's flushed face met those who were searching the mall. Some seemed to have been television reporters and shrieked as the ran closer to them on the floor.

'Look! It's Tuxedo Mask!" However the mysterious fellow didn't budge until he had ridden Naruto of any poison in his body. The blonde swore he saw pictures being taken from a distance.

"I have to get o-out of here!" Almost as instantly as he spoke, he was hoisted up. The smirk on his savior's face was almost intimidating. Tuxedo Mask jumped into the air offering a smile at the people before whipping his black cape around, and just like a shroud of darkness, Naruto was blinded and lost. Before he knew it, he was somewhere outside, it looked liked the park near his home.

"L-let me go damnit!" Being placed down Naruto tried to stand straight, not making eye contact with the other. But he could tell the he was being stared at.

"Look, thanks for saving me and all." He muttered as quickly and lowly as he could.

"It was my pleasure....Miss?"

Naruto eyed him just then, almost darkly. "Why do you keep reffering to me as a girl?" If it wasn't for the fact that he was fustrated, tired, and hungry as hell; Naruto would have laughed at the other's expression.

"You're a blond wearing a sailor like version of a highschool girl's uniform with high boots, a tiara and pig tails. Trully I am sorry for the misconception." Naruto blushed. "Plus I doubt you could tuck anything back and away from view in that small skirt." And almost like that a part of Naruto's manhood ceased to exist.

"Nonetheless, it is traditional for someone to give their name." He stared at the blonde almost daringly. "Especially when that certain person just saved your life. And seeing as you know mines, it's only fare."

Naruto sighed, he turned his head to the side. His mind trying to figure if his real name would seem like a lie at this point. "My name is...Sailor Moon." He peered back at Tuxedo Mask as he felt the male grab his long sleeved gloved covered hand, and brought it close to his face.

"It was a pleasure saving you today Sailor Moon." He placed a firm kiss against Naruto's hand. "I look forward to our next encounter, where ever it may be." Letting go of the blond's hand he smirked as he once again used his black coat to shroud everything into darkness. Before Naruto realized it he was left alone at the park.

Peering down at his molested hand he flushed before screaming. "I'll get you back for that you bastard!!" Of course, he would defend his manhood once he regained his 'pride and joy' back down there.

The day seemed to have passed so quickly. As Naruto peered up, he saw how dark the day had become since he first entered the mall. He sat on the floor clumsily, feeling a need to rest his body. A sudden warmthful feeling surrounded him. He closed his eyes as his body began to feel lite again. He wasn't concerned with what his body was doing, rather he just wanted to stay still, not worry about something jumping at him, and relax before he made it back to his cozy home where Iruka would be waiting and wondering what had happened. But until then, he was just as content laying on the grass, a slight breeze passing over him, as he closed his eyes just for a little while.

S-N-M

A/N: Finally! ugh I hate typing fight scenes but oh well. lol I finally got Tuxedo Mask in here. It's not easy figuring what I should do next, so some advice or suggestions would be nice.

And don't worry Naruto will get his Penis back. Or Sai will for once be telling the truth. XD And has anyone Noticed Sailor Moon. SM. Is like S&M. Or Sailor "Naruto" Moon. S-N-M. Haha.

It's also my account initials for gaia XD

SasuNaru_Master

Love Reviews! They make me happy and I will love you forever! And seriously if you have time to read and/or alert, why not comment? Make my day peeps! :3


End file.
